The Spellbook
The Spellbook is a Family Guy fanfiction written by Ander Arias. =Plot= Major plot points Introduction The story starts with Meg's 18th birthday. Peter blew up most of the money Lois gave him to make her a present, and he raids all the shops in Quahog trying to find a goodbut cheap present. After visiting a werid looking antique shop, Peter buys and old and dusty book. However, what Peter didn't know is that said book is a spellbook. Meg soon finds this and began to learn magic on her own. Days later, Meg meets a new transfer student named Matt. Meg finds that Matt was a former fan of her during her short career as a pop start, and they began to hang out. Later they become boyfriend and girlfriend. Miriam and her sisters There was something about the spellbook that Meg didn't know: the spirit of the original owner of the book, a french witch named Miriam, was attached to it, and entered her body the first time she touched it. When Meg used the book to cast a spell, she absorbed part of the magci energy unleashed. Miriam gathered that energy to power her spirit and gain full control over Meg's body. She then proceeded to use Lois and Jillian as hosts for her sisters' spirits, Lorraine and Jeanne. Fortunately, Peter, Matt and Brian were able to free the girls from the witches. The Birth of Rosie One day Meg found that she was pregnant. The notice was received with mixed reactions by the Griffins and her boyfriend Matt. However, Matt then asked her to marry him, which she accepted. Nine motnhs later, Meg went into labor, and Rosie was born. At first they thought that she was just a normal baby, but then they discovered that she had magic powers. The Mysterious Gate In an attempt to make Stewie notice her, Matt's sister Sophie, with Rosie's help used the spellbook to turn her into a "bad girl". However, said spell had nefarious side effects: Sophie developed destructive magical abilities, and began to lose her sanity little by little. Using her newfound powers, and acting under an unknown guidance, Sophie tried to open a gate located in the Earth's magical core, but fortunately, she was stopped in time. However, a surge of magical energy came from the almost opened gate and spread though Quahog. Days later, dimensional rifts began to open across the whole town, dropping magical beings and horrid creatures. Meg then decided to gave some members of er family powers in order to help her in her new task. Other plots Brian and Jillian: the family grows Brian and Jillian reconcile on chapter 11, when Jillian decided to give him a second chance,much to Brians joy. This time Brian made sure that he won't lose her again, and will do whatever it takes to make her to feel loved. However, soon after that, their relationship came up against something that would mean the end of their relationship: Jillian became pregnant. This news took Brian by surprise, and he didn't know how to react, or even if he wanted to be with her anymore. However, when Jillian was kidnapped by the handicapped mafia, he realized how much he loved her, and with the help of the Griffins and Joe, he was able to bring her back safe and sound. Nine months later, Jillian gave birth to twins, a male puppy named Kyle and a baby girl named Maya. they fuck them. =Original Characters= *'Matthew Stephen "Matt" Kennedy': Supporting character, and the first OC of the Spellbook. Matt is Meg's boyfriend (Meg's husband since chapter 15). he moved out with his family to Quahog from Minnesota when his dad got a better job at Rhode Island. He's intelligent, in good shape and optimist but it's prone to get jealous(even if Meg isn't very popular between boys) and a very bad loser. Among his talents are his skill with computers, basketball and mental agility. He was a Meg fan during her brief period of singer, and his dreams came true when he met her and became her soulmate. Although he used to live at his dad's house, now he lives in the Griffin house, sharing room (and bed) with Meg. She used to work pizza deliverer at a local pizzeria, but now he works as a delivery boy at Lois' Cake Shop. *' Rose Mary Elizabeth "Rosie" Kennedy': Major character. Meg and Matt's daughter. Due to the Spellbook's influence, she was born with magic abilities. She's usually good natured, kind and sweet, but sometimes bratty and egotistical. She tries to use her powers for helping people, but most of times uses them for their own purposes. Although there was some initial tension between her and Stewie, they act now as best friends, or even like brother and sister. Despite having powers, most of times she obeys her parents and her grandparents when they tell her to. *'Sophie Kennedy': Supporting character. She is Matthew's two year old younger sister. Sophie is sweet, cheerful and curious. She loves to play with Stewie (much to Stewie's dismay) and thinks that he's cool because, in her words "Stewie has toys that no other kid has"(referring to his devices). When she's t Stewie's room, she's always messing up with his things in her innocent attempt to know more about him and his inventions. *'Kyle Russel': Supporting character. Brian and Jillian's son. He's a puppy, and older twin brother to Maya. Being a dog, he physically resembles Brian, and has inherited his intelligence, taste for classic music and good literature, thus sometimes making his relationship with his much less intelligent sister uneasy, and its constantly using his much superior intelect to draw his parent's attention (although, for obvious reasons, he has a closer bond with Brian). However, he also enjoys to play and do children stuff. In the near future, Brian will discover, much to his horror, that his political views are conservative, prompting their near perfect relationship to crash. *'Maya Russel': Supporting character. Brian and Jillian's daughter. She's a human girl, and younger twin sister to Kyle. She physically resembles Jillian, and unfortunately, she takes after her mother in the brain's area, although she isn't as dumb as her. She is almost obsessed with fashion, clothes, and very self concerned about her beauty and appearance, and usually will mock merciless at anybody's sense of style. For obvious reasons, she has a closer bond with her mother. She has an extremely high pitched voice, to the point that she can break glass if she talks too loud, which is often the target of jokes. *'Bruce Cornelius Kennedy': Minor character. He's Matt and Sophie's dad, and works as a lawyer. Widower, he moved out to Quahog in order to start a new life after his wife's departure to the afterlife, starting his own Lawyers Office. He's romantically involved with Lana Lockhart. *'Miriam, Lorraine, and Jeanne': Antagonists. A trio of evil french witches that wanted to take over the world. They lived in France in the XIII century, but they were captured by the inquisition and were burned to death. However, Miriam could tie her spirit to the spell book. Centuries later, when the book found a new owner(Meg), Miriam was able to possess Meg, and used Lois' and Jillian's bodies to bring her sisters back to life. Although her powers and the fact that they had the spellbook, they were stopped by Peter, Brian and Matt, saving the girls in the process. *'Natalie Clarkson': Supporting character. A teenage girl that moved out with her dad to Quahog for some mistery purpose. She quickly befriends Meg, but she onl did it beacuse her dad, who is a witch hunter, wanted to kill her, and used Natalie as a bait. However, she then turns on his dad and ruined his plans, saving Meg's life and sending him to jail in the process. She's currently Meg's best friend and Jillian's roommate. *'Life': Minor character. A supernatural being that takes the shape of a woman in white silk dress.She brings the souls to the newborn babies before they're born. She's also the one who makes the pregnant women to give birth. She currently shares and appartment with Death. She never visited Bonnie Swanson, being the reason of why she is still pregnant. *'Daphne': Supporting character. A Scottish non-evil witch that, under the alias of Helen and disguised as an old woman, manages the Gardening Store that Meg works at. However, this is only a subterfuge for her real purpose: to make sure that the spellbook isn't used for evil deeds, and to keep and eye on Rosie. She's skilled with magic involving nature and plants. *'Flare': Minor character. An eagle-sized Phoenix, who became Rosie's Christmas present, and is currently Rosie's pet. He shares a magical link with Rosie, making her able to speak and understand him, feel each other's presence and know how each other feels. He can use fire related magic, and it's immune to fire. =Special Events= Crossover with Meg's Family Ander and Malcolm Fox agreed in writing a chapter involving the other's Original character (Rosie and Maddie) going to their stories' universes. Both chapters got a good reception. Fanmail chapter Ander dedicated a chapter to answer questions some of his readers asked to both the canon and original characters of the story. However, Ander liked the idea somuch that he now dedicates a small part at the end of each chapter to answer more questions. Road To Multiverse Parody Chapter 41 is Ander's own version of Road to Multiverse, in which Stewie and Rosie(who replaces Brian) travel through different universes. Said universes are: * Super Mario Bros universe * Universe in which dinosaurs never went extinct * Ninja universe * Universe ruled by Joe in which everybody is forced to be in a wheelchair * Transformers universe * Chuck Norris universe * Universe in which Arnold Schwarzenegger became president of the US in 2000 * Universe ruled by Bertram Notes/Trivia *Stewie is back to be the homicidal super genius obsessed with ruling the world and killing Lois he was on the first three seasons of Family Guy, traits he lost shortly after the show was uncancelled. *The Meg bashing has been severely cut down to a mere trivial level. *In relation to the previous point, all the Griffins(especially Lois) show to be much kinder towards Meg. *In contrast to the show, Stewie and Brian barely spend time with each other, since Stewie hangs out with Rosie and other kids, while Brian spends mostof his time with Jillian. This was commented by Stewie himself. *Stewie usually complains about not having as many lines and protagonism he has in the original show. Reception The Spellbook met with mixed reactions. While some fans praised the story for being funny, amusing and close to canon, some other people criticize it for its numerous ortographical and grammatical mistakes. Until August, 2011, Ander had a beta-reader for the story, before it was announced that she had died some eight months previously. It is unknown if he has found a new one. Also, some people said that many plots were unfunny and repetitive, in regards to The Spellbook being stolen on a daily basis. One of the original characters, Matt, met with lots of critizism regarding his lack of development and focus. Although the author tried to fix this, he also reminds his readers that Matt is not supposed to be in the spotlight all the time. As the story continued, the critisizm of Matt declined, and now simply remains a running joke among the other authors. Fans of the story created a pseudo rivalry between The Spellbook and a similar story (a rivalry that the authors only partially participated in). Category:Fan Fiction Category:Family Guy